


No one said he couldn't be a villain.

by ZeroZeroSenpai



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: Character Death, Gen, I'm sorry again, Izuku will get a Quirk, Villain Deku, Villain Izuku, im sorry, ive hurt my son and I'm so so sorry, note izuku will suffer a lot in this story and I'm sorry for every second of it, villian au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroZeroSenpai/pseuds/ZeroZeroSenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another villain Deku story...</p><p>Because everyone always said he couldn't be a hero but no one said he couldn't be a villain! </p><p>(o ÒwÓ o)</p><p> </p><p>I've been told this is angsty</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You have to be realistic.

"You need to see reality for what it is, kid." All might said and he left the roof. 

Then that was it, despite being told ever since Izuku was discovered to be quirkless that his dream of being a hero was hopeless, being told by his idol, the number one hero all might, a person that made the impossible possible and had unknowingly motivated him this far... 

Just being told he should give up...

Give up on everything he wanted up until this point, just because it was unrealistic? 

No, it wasn't that it was because he's weak because he doesn't have a quirk! 

Katsuki had been right, Izuku was a weakling, a pebble on everyone's path, he wasn't capable of anything like everybody else, he didn't have a quirk like everybody else, no one believed that he could become a hero like everybody else, not all might, not even his own mother ever held any faith in his dream, after they knew what he was! 

Quirkless, unlike everybody else...

It seems as everything Izuku wasn't was because of that one simple fact. He was born quirkless and so wasn't able to be a hero everyone had told him countless times.

"Haha everybody was right I'm just useless. Not even the number one pro hero has any faith in me..." Izuku said to him self. Tears beginning to form in his eyes as he screwed his fists determined not to let them spill. 

"I can't be a hero it's just impossible you've got to be realistic Izuku you can't be a hero without a quirk, you can't save anyone without a quirk, you can't even protect your self from Kacchan without a quirk!" He sobbed wiping the now falling tears as he fell to the ground.


	2. He smiled.

An explosion from a near by street caught his attention, momentarily snapping out of his depressed state. 

"I should head back home" the green haired teen decided, knowing the sound would have alerted a near by hero. "Mom's probably worried that I'm not back yet" he mumbled getting himself up and leaving through the building. 

Caught in his own head trying to make plans about what he should do now he couldn't become a hero in his quirkless condition, Izuku's head shot up at the sound of a shout followed by an explosion. It appears as though because he was lost in thought his legs had automatically taken him toward the fight like he usually did to take notes. 

No reason to anymore though...

Curiosity, however got the best of him so he stopped to watch. With the large crowd of people it was hard to see what was happening but the reoccurring bangs of explosions was constant sounding like a fire cracker. 

Elbowing his way through, thankful of his smaller size, Izuku was able to get closer to the source of the noise tensing slightly when he noticed the same sludge villain he'd encountered earlier. 

"All Might must of dropped the bottle it was in when he tried to shake me off..."the teen concluded, "but I don't remember it being able to cause explo-"  Izuku stopped as he noticed the villain holding something, no someone! 

"Kacchan!" He squeaked, why weren't the heroes helping him, they were all just standing there just watching, even the crowd was just watching, he was just watching! Can't they see he needs help! Heroes are meant to help right?! 

Panicked Izuku looked around at the surroundings and raked through his mind to see if he could find something, anything to help Kacchan but... 

Why? Because it's what a hero should do? But he can't be a hero. Because it's the right thing to do? But he's quirkless, what can he do, he can't if he can't even do that right?! Because anyone else would? No they wouldn't, they aren't, even the pro heroes aren't! 

Because Katsuki's his friend?

Is he though? What has he ever done for Izuku? Katsuki gave him a nickname, Deku, meaning useless. Katsuki had constantly bullied him for years. Katsuki is the reason no ones his friend. Katsuki is the reason most people in their class, ( their school! )Won't look at let alone talk to Izuku without a tone of superiority because Katsuki is so strong and Katsuki doesn't like Izuku or anything to do with him! And Katsuki can be a hero and Katsuki can walk all over Izuku all Katsuki likes because Katsuki has a strong quirk and Midoriya doesn't!

Tears pricked at Izuku's eyes again, he's really done too mush crying lately. But this realisation that there really is not a single reason he should care what happens to Katsuki, that if anything he was actually glad? Glad that his childhood friend, turned daily tormentor, would soon be asphyxiated. All because no one would do anything, caused a slight glee to fill him making Izuku feel sick. 

Why is he so twistedly happy about this? Because maybe Katsuki deserves it... after so many years of making Izuku feel like shît, after so many years of telling Izuku to just die, after so many years of hurting Izuku without receiving any punishment what so ever!  After so many long years of making Izuku so afraid, Katsuki was finally paying for everything he had done to him. 

And when Katsuki's pleading eyes locked with Izuku's. 

Izuku smiled.


	3. He's suffered enough

Izuku felt conflicted. 

Just after he'd made eye contact with Katsuki All Might had stepped in and blown away the villain, quite literaly. Then the police had arrived to clean up what was left of it and the press had come for interviews. 

Katsuki had been saved by All Might, that was a good thing right? Then why did it make Izuku feel so angry. Disappointed. Upset. 

All Might had saved Katsuki, a person that deserved death. Yet he wouldn't let Izuku hold on to what little hope he had left in his dream. What kind of a hero does that make him? What even is a hero anymore?

He had made it home after the dispersing crowd, ushered away by the heroes, had caused him to leave. His mother had been worried so Izuku had told her what had happened. 

Mostly. He didn't mention his first encounter with the sludge villain or his conversation with All Might. He did tell her however that her stopped to watch some heroes fight a villain and taken notes, he didn't want to make her worry more about what had actually happened to him, Izuku wasn't even sure himself. What exactly was happening to him?

He felt different, as if something had finally snapped in him and it only took a few discouraging words from All Might and seeing his tormentor suffer like he had. 

"What's wrong with me?" Izuku muttered to him self as he curled up on his bed. Looking to the wall across from himself he stared at the posters of the hero he once idolised. 

"This is all your fault, what kind of hero crushes a kids dream like that? Once he's poured his heart out to them?" He mumbled sitting up. 

"What kind of hero would save a person who only makes others suffer?" Tears pricked at his eyes again, stinging from how much he's already had to cry today, as he got up and stepped towards the imagery of the smiling hero, voice getting louder so it was now above a whisper.

"Makes me suffer!?" He grabbed the corner of the poster tears swelling ready to pour from his eyes. 

"As if I haven't suffered enough already!!" He tore the poster off the wall ripping it in the process as his built up tears finally fell in frustration.

Soon after everything depicting the hero had been torn off of the walls and taken off shelves to be shoved into and around the small waste bin by his desk. Izuku's sobs mixed with a broken laughs as he cried him self to sleep, not even bothering to change out of his clothes and just lying on top of his covers.


	4. Caring

Inko stood out side his door concerned. 

He hadn't wanted dinner and she hadn't heard what he'd been saying but she had heard thuds and tears the reason she came to check in on him but the sound of his broken sobs and laughs had pulled at her heart and she worried for her son. She wanted to go in and comfort him but something was stoping her from opening the door.

The redness around his eyes and the lack of determined spark in them when he'd gotten home. His smile when he'd greeted her seemed forced and saddened.

What happened to her son? He had been right as rain this morning but now he seemed different, like something was missing. She knew she should of asked him about it as soon as he'd come home with red rimmed eyes and had obviously not told her everything!

She was his mother she knew when he wasn't telling her something and Izuku was so bad at hiding it when there was something bothering him. Although, he always told her about it, he always told her if something was bothering him so, so if he hasn't told her what it is then maybe he doesn't need her help?

Inko wants to help though, she needs to help him, he's the only person she has now, still she has to give him space she can't force Izuku to tell her she should let him do it in his own time. 

Maybe it will all be fine, maybe it's nothing, maybe he doesn't need her this time, maybe...

Maybe. 

No,not maybe.

It will be fine, Izuku will tell her what's wrong in his own time, she will help him, and she will support him in whatever and however he decides to deal with the situation. 

Inko is a good and kind person. She will do anything to help those around her, especially her son and no matter what, even if it's nothing, she will worry because she loves and cares too much about him sometimes, and others not enough...


	5. Day after

The next morning Izuku got up like clock work. 

Wake up. Grab clean uniform. Wash up. Get dressed. Eat breakfast. Get bag. Put on shoes. Walk to school. 

All of this done in silence, with exception of 'good mornings' and 'good byes' to his mother, along with either a sonic expression or a forced smile not reaching his eyes, which now held another emotion that seemed so unfamiliar to those green eyes.

He had noticed his mothers off attitude and knew that she could tell something was wrong. She could always tell something was wrong. He hadn't done a very good job of hiding it either. 

He could hardly smile the same way he had before, he'd been emotionally broken. Izuku's once idol destroying his only dream and his own self realisation that he enjoyed seeing someone else suffer. It had taken its toll on Izuku's mental state and he wasn't sure what to think anymore.

"Oi shitnerd" the last person Izuku wanted to see right now, maybe if he kept walking Katsuki would leave him alone. 

"Don't fuckîng ignore me Deku!" Of course he won't just leave Izuku alone but the quirkless teen just really can't deal with him right now. So he kept walking hoping the other would get the message and leave. 

That wasn't the case. 

"I'm talking to you stop fuckîng walking away you useless piece of crap" yelled Katsuki as he grabbed onto Izuku's shoulders, ruffly spinning him around to face the blonde before slamming him into a near by wall.

Izuku's expression during this however stayed sonic as he knew this would happen, he'd been observing his childhood friend for years he knew all of his mannerisms and could predict most of his likely reactions, so he expected this. 

"Katsuki I really don't want to deal with you right now" came an emotionless voice from Izuku's mouth as he blankly starred at the blond in front of him. 

"Bullshît Deku and what the heck happened to calling me Kacchan?" Had that actual affected him?

Not being called by that childish nickname, not that he deserved such a fond title now. He wasn't the same person he was when Izuku had given it to him or maybe he was... Maybe it had just taken up till recently for Izuku to realise this.

"Just say what you want and let me go" Izuku replied avoiding using any type of name towards the other teen as the nickname no longer felt right to the green haired one and the blond would only get agitated with alternatives.

"What the heck is with you? You're acting weird, don't think it changes anything you're still a worthless piece of shit Deku!" Growled the taller teen, putting more pressure on to the shorter's shoulders, however gaining little reaction other than a sigh and the other finding interest in something else averting their glance somewhere besides 'Kacchan'. 

"God what is up with you, you damn creep, stop trying to act like this doesn't affect you". Small sparks popped against Izuku from Katsuki's palms causing the uniform underneath to gain a few tears in the blazer fabric as well as a quiet whimper from the short teen at the pain it caused, along with the pain from biting his own lip to prevent Bakugo the pleasure of hearing more. 

"I shouldn't even have to put up with pebbles like you honestly I don't know why someone hasn't just offed you yet". That hurt. "You're just some quirkless freak! Don't think I didn't freaking see you, smiling at me with your stupid face!"Izuku paled slightly at the fact the other remembered that, he'd hoped he'd have forgotten. 

"What kind of freak does that?" He was right of course was all that Midoriya thought. 

Who does that?

"What are you now a villain"

Is he?

"Pathetic, you can't be a hero so you became a wannabe villain? I doubt you could even do that, Deku!" He laughed, sneering toward the green haired boy. "I'd like to see you try though, it would be hilarious a quirkless moron like you wouldn't even be able to do that right! What kind of a threat are you?" Katsuki laughed again giveing Izuku one last shove knowing the air out of him before walking off leaving Izuku slumped down by the wall. 

He's right again though. Izuku knew he didn't pose any threat but he could use that. He's been watching Katsuki for so many years he practically knew him like the back of his hand. He knew his attack patterns how his quirk worked and its weaknesses. Katsuki's weaknesses. 

He could be a threat. 

Izuku knew lots about all kinds of heroes and quirks because of his note books. Maybe he could re purpose them to find out their weak spots. 

But he still had no quirk to fight back... Maybe he didn't need to fight back he could assist. 

The heroes have turned their backs on him so Izuku will take advantage of this and help the villains. It's not much but...

It's a start.


	6. Not so easy

Okay so assisting the villains wasn't as... easy as Izuku had first thought. Well, he didn't think it was easy to begin with but it was getting frustrating with how little progress he was making towards the goal. Izuku knew it wouldn't be as easy as finding them on the internet or walking in to some obviously signed building titled "super evil villain HQ". That wouldn't last long even if it did exist. 

So Izuku had to rely on the fault of the heroes in order for him to find the villains. It's not like they always capture them, sometimes heroes mess up in that. All Izuku had to do was follow them and if he lost them he'd make a note of where and the direction they were headed so he can get a general idea of where they're all going. 

Honestly the fact that no one else has done this already shows how lazy the police force had become with the rise of villains, Heroes and quirks as well as how little the heroes care after their victory. For them the attention they get is a lot more important than finishing the job. 

Regardless Izuku should be thankful, if the heroes actually did a good job he wouldn't be able to get anywhere with locating the villains. Then again he might have not even been on this path if the heroes were true heroes. 

All of this had lead him to where he is now. The countless research on where conflicts were taking place across the city, where villains that had got away were last seen and attempting to follow the villains so he could locate where he can find them. In retrospect sounded awfully dangerous and very stupid. You could even argue it was suicidal. 

What was he even going to do when he found them? He can't just walk in and say 'hi I want to help you fight the heroes I haven't got a quirk but I know lots of things about them!' They'd probably laugh or kill him. Most likely both. 

Defiantly both. 

Anyway! it's led up to this Izuku yet again at another battle between a hero and a villain, who'd decided to cause chaos for some yet unknown reason.  Izuku, keeping his distance from the crowd that had gathered but still able to see the fight well enough where he stood, had already noticed some weaknesses in the heroes quirk that the villain could exploit. 

They had a quirk that appeared to allow them the ability to manipulate the earth beneath them however Izuku noticed when ever they're had to lose contact with the ground in order to avoid an attack their control stoped as well as it having a limit on the distance their quirk still had affect. The villain on the other hand seemed to have some form of control over air currents.

To other people seemed useless against the defence the rocks created but for Izuku all the villain needed was one good hit in order to use their quirk to force the other off the ground and hold them there to finish them off and other wise stay just out of reach of the heroes quirk, which in it's self could cause the hero enough aggravation to drop their guard for the villain to strike.

Soon enough though the villain had gotten a better idea and began to flee. However due to the large crowd and the limit on their quirk, they were only just able to get over by propelling themselves. This placing the villain to run straight in Izuku's direction with the hero taking it as a victory basking in the cheers from oblivious people.


	7. Unfortunate or fortunate?

A/n: sorry for the incredibly long wait I at one point lost interest in the fandom and this story as well as having a sudden increase in my work load but recently it has lessened and I've been able to get re invested in the fandom! Expect updates every other week or so and Thank you all for your support!

Also please note if you spot any errors please tell me so that I may correct them ^^

_______________

 

Unfortunately the villain did not know the hero wasn't chasing after him, and so as he hurtled towards Izuku, in a blind panic, he hold grabbed of the teen, as to use him as a civilian hostage if need be. Oh but of course he wouldn't need to, as Deku mentality made note, the hero was just too wrapped up by all of the attention of his adoring fans and that was way more important than the safety of some random quirkless kid.

Of course, whatever was Izuku thinking, there are plenty of things more important than himself! Ask Katsuki he could probably name 1,000 off the top of his head. 

Regardless of this fact however the greenette would later on look back to this moment as when he'd finally made the significant progress on his new path he'd been waiting for. 

Now back to the current, the villain had taken them quite far away from where the fighting had taken place.  At this point they were entering a more shady place of town, which despite it being horribly cliche was most likely a sign that they'd be stoping soon. And although Izuku could probably use this to his advantage, it was still a very low percentage so to say he was starting to get extremely anxious and terrified of what was to come was a massive understatement. 

He was completely petrified, 100%.

And now the villain was starting to slow down as they neared an, if possible, even more shady looking alley way complete with stench ridden overflown trash cans, rabid rats, cats and a variety of bugs, not to mention the empty cardboard boxes and crates. Could it get much more stereotypical Deku didn't know but really? What else could you expect from an ally way! It was during these thought that his captor uncharismaticly dumped him on to one of said boxes and began to pace back and forth muttering to himself, as Deku rightened himself into a seated position on top of a low crate. 

Something along the lines of "what was I thinking!", "have I just got a kid now", "do I kill him or???", "stupid stupid stupid" . Then breaking off into to a frustrated scream as he kicked a rat, that had the misfortune of just so happening to run by, and sent it flying with the use of his quirk before tuning back to Izuku, taking a deep breath and holding his hands together in front of his face then pointing them forwards to the teen as he released his breath. 

"Look I'm- I'm just gonna be honest with you here kiddo I don't really know why I did" he gestures up and down with one arm "this but um I'm really new at this- well this bit specificity like I've not done the whole kidnapping gig before and urrrr-" he paused before tilting his head and squinting toward Midoriya and continuing with "wait why aren't you running like you could have totally run off while I was blabbing on earlier and come to think of it you didn't try to get away earlier either or use you quirk or talk..." he trailed off before looking as if he just realised some thing "oh shit!! You're not mute are you?? That would be so messed up of me if I did that like dude I know I'm like 'the bad guy' and stuff but that's like messed up even for me!"

It was at this point Izuku decided to speak up based on how this guy was acting and talking he could tell his chance of using this to his advantage had dramatically increased. "Um it's okay I'm not mute or anything just..." he stoped to think of the right words "interested?"

"Oh thank god!! That would have totally been whack i - wait interested? What's that supposed to mean? Like??? Dude I didn't hit your head on the way over here or anything did I?" They answered with a surprising amount of concern in their voice. 

"Urr no? I don't think you did but aren't you acting a little weird for a supposed villain?" Deku questioned getting exceedingly confused by the man in front of him's behaviour. 

"Kiddo I maybe a villain but I don't fuck with kids that's just hella messed up my man and aren't you a little weird for a civilian??"  He was retorted. "Anyways back to the other question, interested? What's that all about!" The man went on emphasising his point by leaning over Deku some. His tall height and litheness casting a shadow over him. 

"I-interested as in I-I'd like to help you with your ur h-hero problem" the greenette struggled through saying tapping his fingers together nervously feeling increasingly uncomfortable and threatened but the villain now in his personal space.

"You want to help" it was more of a statement than it was a question, the words spoken slowly with a tone and look of bewilderment from the person who'd been addressed by Izuku. "You do know I'm the villain right? Like right now your practically shaking like a little bunny rabbit! Come on little bunny! I'm the villain! the evil dude, the bad guy! You do know that? Right?"

"I know and that's exactly why I want to help you"


	8. Rabbit

Skip forward five months and Deku had already made a name for himself amongst the local villains. Well more or less. He didn't pick it himself more like was given it as, 'Rabbit' wasn't his first choice but the first guy with the air current manipulation quirk who called himself chill breeze refused to take Deku's real name, for sake of his privacy, had started it. However it was much better than his first nickname of 'little bunny'. 

After their talk Izuku had provided him with the information needed to win against the earth manipulator he'd been fighting. And as it turns out the villain was quick to test it out, and a day later Deku came across the two fighting again this time, however, chill breeze had won. He didn't kill the hero though just severely injured, claiming that killing someone was 'way too messed up'. But similar to their first encounter, when he was done he ran towards where Deku had stopped to observer and took him with.

"Oh my Little bunny what a smart rabbit you are!!" He had yelled once they were back in the alley from before. "Oh oh kiddo I have just gotta get your help more often! Have you got some sort of smartness quirk or something rattling on inside that little brain of yours rabbit?"

Izuku a felt his chest swell with pride at the compliment before he processed the question that had been asked and replied in a sad tone "no, actually I don't..."

"What! No way! You gotta tell me your quirk you clever little rabbit! Come on it's only fair you know mine" the villain had squealed childishly, how he got into the life of villainy acting like this Izuku does not know. 

"I- urr actually I'm quirkless..." he fidgeted awkwardly shifting uncomfortably on the crate he was once again perched on. 

"What!" Oh no here it comes! The pity and apologies! The rejection at the thought that he is weak just because he hasn't got a quirk! "Oh little bunny..."

Only they didn't come. 

"THATS AMAZING!! You came up with this stuff without a quirk!? That's just rad!" Okay, not the reaction Deku expected but how was he to know that a 'bad' guys opinion on his quirkless status was a lot less belittling than that of one of the 'good' guys.

"I- Thank you?" He said astonished that any one would think it amazing that he was brilliant despite lacking a quirk. He felt like he was going to cry.

Again.

Besides that this encounter had led to the villain being an in between for Izuku and helping out other villains with his information. At first Chill Breeze would meet up with others, in places he deemed too dangerous yet for Midoriya, and tell villains that he could get them useful information on almost any heroes quirks and how to beat them with their own. 

This method proved success, and Izuku began to act more like his old self again minus the hero admiration and dream. He seemed to become more unnoticed by most people at his school and his mothers level of worry returned to a more regular amount. 

All was going well for Deku the villains who were receiving his information were doing well and the heroes who he'd given out information on to them not so well. They were still alive though just not winning. Apparently villains had their own sets of rules and killing was off the table unless you were willing to take care of the repercussions yourself as it attracts far more stronger heroes if it were to happen. 

Although these villains started to get interested and suspicious in who it was that the information was coming from, so Chill Breeze had said it as probably time Izuku come with him to one of the meetings he'd planned with a lesser know and 'probably harmless' villain to deliver the information in person. However he'd instead on a disguise for Deku and to call him Rabbit as it was the name he'd being using when referring to him so far. 

And that's how we get here Izuku decked out in a thick dark green hoodie with soft rabbit ears and tail attached to the hood and the back along with a surgical mask with a smirk printed on the front containing pointed teeth. All courtesy of his villain friend, who said they had belonged to his little sister, ready to meet up with a villain and hand over some info on a hero who he'd not been give the name of yet. But that didn't matter he'd memorised most of it at this point and had spent the best part of the first two mounts this had started writing all down in his phone just incase something were to happen to the original. You know like some freaking idiot with an explosion quick just chucking out of a window into a pond. Regular stuff.

The meeting destination had been agreed upon by the two actual villains, it was a small bar some where in a bad part of town, so to say. And it only helped to fuel Deku's anxiety as he tugged his hood down over his head a bit more and speed up his walking pace to stay closer to (his friend?) Chill Breeze as they made their way into the quite run down looking building and out of the dropping temperatures that accompanied the soon to be setting sun.

Now inside the bar Izuku could see why this location was chosen in addition to it being out of the way it also judging my the lack of people seemed to never be that busy so their meeting would have little to no witnesses depending on if you count the bartender. Who, now that Izuku had caught sight of them, must have a very interesting quirk that he had to rip his vision away from least he go over there and ask a million questions. 

Not that they weren't piling up in his head already the guys body appeared to be made of some kind of mist or smoke but was solid enough to keep on clothing? He needed to look into this further but also needed to focus on the meeting with this light blue haired individual they'd sat across from. Maybe if he asked nicely Chill Breeze would take him back later so he could ask about that quirk...

"No, wait, later focus on the meeting now quirk later." Izuku thought as he stoped thinking about the quirk and turned the strange villain in front of him as he was introduced by the villain sat beside himself. 

"Hello rabbit now tell me" the villain across from himself began without introducing himself wanting to get straight to the point. "What information do you have on the number one hero All Might?"

Izuku gaze flicked up to meet this  perplexing villains eyes and stared surprised, so much for 'probably harmless'. 

"And how can I kill him"

Oh now this was going to be interesting.


	9. Information exchange

This was almost perfect. Someone who obviously wanted to take down the number one symbol of peace and destroyer of dreams. Sat right in front of him! It was great! 

Over the past months Izuku had thought long and hard about where he now stood morally with all the Hero and Villain stuff. Don't get him wrong the concepts of heroes was great on paper but,,, in practice? It just doesn't work because the heroes are just people, like the Villains are, and people are greedy, selfish and ignorant. The best solution he can think of is just to get rid of it all and start from scratch. And getting rid of the symbol of peace? That's just what needs to happen and Izuku couldn't be gladder that he had the chance to partake in the fall. 

But again it was only almost perfect, All Might wasn't number one for nothing! Midoriya's information was good, priceless even, but unless someone had the strength and skill to back it up, sadly it wouldn't do much good. However, Izuku was excited about this turn of events, all the same, since this Villain wouldn't have called for this meeting unless he thought, no, he knew he had some kind of chance at beating All Might. 

"Oh I know something very interesting about All Might" Izuku smirked under the mask to almost match its print. He felt powerful knowing he knew something someone else didn't know but needed to. It was a rush that was magnified by his anonymous state and being there in person! This combined with the possibility he could help take down the hero he hated the most just made him giddy and grin like a mad man. Not that anyone could see this smile but just his eyes said it all. It was like Christmas had come early! 

Izuku's accomplice, meanwhile, just shifted nervously at both the prospect of killing someone (killing All Might!) and the waves of a feeling he could not identify nor wanted to associated with the greenet sat beside himself despite the teen being it's source. He knew there was something off about the kid with the whole helping villains thing but he didn't know the kid was this...unstable?

"So what is it? tell me" the Villain across from them said starting to get impatient with not being told as soon as he'd asked. A anxious twitch causing him to reach up and scratch his neck. 

"Well I'm not just gonna out right tell you now am I?" Izuku stated resting his head in an open palm and leaning onto the table. "I know nothing about your quirk how do you expect me to think up a counter? Not that it would help you much I've spent a looooong time looking into All Might and he's very few weak points" by this point the neck scratching had increased and the blue haired villain was noticeably agitated. "So tell me your quirk and I'll see what I got for ya"

This seemed to push the unkept looking man to suddenly lash out and try to grab? Touch? Izuku from a cross the table only to be stopped as his hand was engulfed in black smoke.   
"You'll have to excuse Tomura he's in a bit of a bad mood at the moment" Oh so it's the bar tenders quirk, so cool! It must be some kind of warp gate or pocket dimension!"His quirk is Decay, if he were to have touched you just now, with all five of his fingers, you would have began to turn to dust at whatever rate he saw fit" oooo that's cool too!

"Well that's a tuff match up, in order to use that on him you'd need to get up close for long enough and taking into consideration All Might's speed and strength? in close combat!? You've not got much of a chance in that regard unless you can get the drop on him and catch him off guard but even then you'd need to maintain contact" queue a groan coming from the man in front of Izuku as he trailed off into a mumble "But that might not matter if I factor in the other info I've got on the symbol of peace" if this Tomura guy can just out last and get some solid hits with his quirk on All Might's wound he should be able to weaken him to his powered down state and then crush him. 

"What do you want for this information?" It was the bartender again. 

"What info can you offer me on interesting quirks?" Now Izuku was just going to tell them but hey if they're offering to give him something in return who is he to say no?

"Well there's my quirk if it interests you enough, it can create warp gates to anywhere I can pinpoint-"  
"Kurogiri!" The bartender, who was apparently called Kurogiri, was interrupted by the blue haired villain. 

"Hmmm interesting but it's not exactly of the right quantity so I'll only give you a hint" Midoriya was having too much fun with this to stop now, he'll actually tell them soon though he promised to himself. "He's got a weak spot"

"Arg where! Where is his weak spot!?!" Tomura was appearing to be getting very annoyed now he'd even accidentally started to decay part of the table before he'd realised and lifted up one of his fingers. 

"Urrr hey umm Rabbit I'm- I know you want some new info and all but... I'm all for not dying over here an would reeeaaaallly appreciate it if you just told them whatever right now" Chill Breeze had spoken up or rather whispered for the first time in a while clearly feeling out of his depth right about now and soooooo regretting taking the seat that had him boxed between the wall and a crazy Rabbit. 

 

"Can't say till they give me something else" it's not soon yet he can drag this out a little longer, plus they can't kill him if they do that they kill the information too! 

"I have something that might peak your interests, Rabbit"   
'okay, that's a new voice, where?' Deku thought as he scanned the room and spotted an open laptop he hadn't noticed earlier, he had been too distracted with the bartenders quirk to get a good look around.

 

"Have you ever heard of All For One?"

 

 

//AN//  
I've gone through most of the previous chapters and made some grammar and spelling mistakes, nothing to worry about ;0 but I did write most of it last year so I figured I should go fix somethings... and I know I've said this before but please if you see something I've written wrong don't hesitate to comment a correction for me to put in as I'm a terrible proof reader and can't spell to save my life!


	10. How interesting

"All for one?" Izuku echoed the voice he'd heard from the laptop, raking his mind for any mention of a All for one he's experienced, although coming up empty handed and having to reply with "I can't say I have"

"Well Rabbit, its a quirk that lets the user take a quirk someone else's quirk" interesting "and use it or give it to another person to use". 

Oh now this could be hugely beneficial. He could finally get a quirk! Something he'd always dream of having and with it he'd be able to finally-…

Finally become a hero?

No definitely not he's moved on from that, not to mention he doesn't even know who has that quirk! And even if he did he is perfectly content with how he is at the moment, even if he does still kinda want one. Izuku rationalises it's only natural since every other person in his life has got one but him. 

"Come on that's got to be enough! Especially if sensei is willing to tell you about that" it was Tomura, again attacking his own neck with scratches and speaking in a angry tone, that Midoriya couldn't help but to think sounded like a child whining over something silly. 

In response Izuku smiled sweetly thought it couldn't be seen behind the mask over his lower face but shown some what in his eyes. "I was going to tell you anyway you know, I want All Might knocked down a few pegs myself, or all the pegs if you can" he snorted a little at his own joke. 

"Haha,,, Please tell the nice man what you know now Rabbit, because I feel like I will literally be murdered if you don't and, like I said before, you know I'm nooot all for that death and years are being shaved off of me just being here" Izuku's villain friend nervously looking from Rabbit to grey haired man as he said it. As much as Deku was appreciative for the guys help for getting him to this point, he wasn't as much liking or appreciative of how he was intruding on his information gathering and distribution. They'd have to have a talk about it some time in the future. "So like anytime today would be just great!"

A long talk 

"I'm getting there" grumbled the teen side eyeing the man next to him before shifting his gaze back to the one in front of him then continuing. "Some few years ago the hero, All Might, sustained an injury whilst fighting a villain this, fight was never brought to public knowledge. The injury, however, is his weak spot from the looks of it he is missing a large portion of his stomach and most likely some intestines not to mention it's had some effect to his respiratory system" he paused for a second to make sure he was being kept up with getting a slight nod from the grey haired man then continuing with the more interesting part.

"This has also limited the time span he is able to be 'All Might'." Queue air quotes around the heroes name. "He can be in his All Might form for ruffly 3 hours a day in short bursts. A time span which from the research I'm doing is most likely to be decreasing, he will revert to his true form and be unable to utilise his quirk with out risking extensive injuries, therefore incredibly vulnerable and easy to beat! All you have to do is get him when he's towards the end of his limit, aim for his stomach area and out last him" at this point the other people listening had been stunned by his extent of knowledge, bringing about a silence.

"And how do you know this information is correct, Rabbit?" Sensei enquired voice sounding much more interested now. 

"I know it's true because the Hero told me most of it himself the rest was easy to deduce after I knew that" no point in lying now. 

"And why ,pray tell, would he do that?" Of course he'd be be asked this it's not like anyone would go around flaunting this kind of information. 

"I caught him when his limit ran out, so he explained it to me to keep me quiet and well you can see what good that did him" a Cheshire Cat grin spread across his face only signs that it was there to the other occupants was the crinkle it made under his eyes as his cheeks were pushed up."Plus he's not much to fear from a little quirkless kid now does he?" He knew all of there quirks and for pulling there legs for this long this information was the least he could do. 

"Thrilling, you must have quite the luck Rabbit" sensei replayed satisfied with the answers he was given. 

"If that's what you want to call it" Midoriya chuckled slightly.

"Well then, I believe our little exchange is over it was fascinating to meet you Rabbit I'm sure my people will keep in touch with you." Was said as Rabbit and Chill Breeze left. Sensei talking as if was some kind of business meeting and well whilst it sort of was it wasn't really the type where that language was used. 

Keeping in touch though sounded wonderful! Now, if only Izuku could rid himself of the middleman, although he knew of a place to find villains now so maybe he could. What his companion didn't know couldn't hurt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmmmmmmm  
> I got fan art for this   
> Look. At. It. 
> 
> https://www.paigeeworld.com/post/5a414726388e8d580f8a327f/-fanart-drawing-by-squibii
> 
> Thank you so much again Squibii you're freakin awesome!


	11. Dinner And A Show

Izuku returned home late. Not giving off, however, any hints that he’s just been dealing with villains in taking down the symbol of peace. Although, still smiling at the very though, All Might was going down and he had played a part in it.  
"I'm home Mum!"

There was no reply. 

"Muuuummmmmm?" Izuku called out again. Looking into the living room and kitchen he spotted a neatly folded note on the table with his name gently written on it in his mother’s carful handwriting. Picking the paper up and opening it gingerly the greenet read. 

"Hey sweetie,  
Sorry for not texting and spooking you by not being home, I forgot to tell you this morning and I didn’t want to bother you while you were with your friend!  
Mitsuki and I have gone out to eat tonight!  
I'll be back soon, promise!  
ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ  
Love Mum ♡.  
P.s There's food in the microwave, heat it up if you’re hungry :)." 

Izuku, after having read through the note, placed it back on to the table to go retrieved the food. Sure enough, there it was his favourite dish, Katsudon sat inside the metal machine. After heating up it and changing into some more comfortable cleaner clothes, Izuku settled down in front of the telly to pass the time. Phone in one hand as he flipped onto a news channel reporting local hero and villain activity, hoping to add to his hero notes some as he ate. 

There’s been a debut for a hero called coco, she summons drawn characters.  
All Might had made little appearance today. As usual.  
Man defeated a giant mutation quirk villain in one punch.  
Present mic did some yelling.  
Kamui wood campaigns for going green.  
Mt. Lady grew several feet.  
Number 13 saved a kitten from a tree. 

Seems rather average so far. 

A few more note worthy, well notes and most of his bowl of katsudon later the screen changed suddenly from its cycle of local heroic recounts to bright red letters.  
"BREAKING NEWS!" Izuku leaned forwards slightly this must be interesting. 

"Restaurant near xxxx has been taken over by a runaway villain, whose kept the customers and staff as hostages with their quirk!" Came a frantic voice.  
‘Xxxx? That’s close to here…’ Izuku mused to himself. 

“There are confirmed injured and potential persons that need immediate medical attention at the location." A sinking feeling grew, the heroes were really awful at their jobs. 

"We’re now going to take you live to the scene.”

The tv went black for a second before switching to a slightly shaky camera. The image was fuzzy at best, the news company had obviously rushed to be there first and had not been prepared enough to have proper equipment. Despite the fuzziness to the image it was still, however, watchable. 

The front of the restaurant was surrounded by police and a few heroes on standby, none of them doing anything to help as per usual, because their quirks weren’t suited for it. 

Typical. 

“The villain inside is reported to have broken in using a powerful emitter type quirk through the top of the building damage and force assuming to have injured and have potentially killed some of the now hostages according to our sources” spoke a frantic reporter stepping shakily into frame. 

“NEVER FEAR-” oh god. 

“What’s th-“ the reporters head turned as the camera swivelled towards the direction of the noise just to catch him as he rushed onto site with a yell of “FOR I AM HERE”

“It’s All Might!!”

"HE STOPPED THE VILLAIN! YES YES!" The news person cheered.  
That was all you could go by for the heroes victory as the camera was still pointed away, not having turned back in the surprised relief and awe of the number ones appearance. 

When the camera did decide to face back to the scene All Might helping to pull a man, presumably the villain to a cop car before turning back to help clear the rubble and get hostages out. 

Then the sinking feeling came back. One of the first hostages to walk out looked so familiar, like Izuku had seen her before despite the fuzziness created by the zoomed in image. No she’s not just familiar he knows her. That’s Bakugou’s Mother. 

That’s Mitsuki. 

The very Mitsuki his mother had gone out to eat with. 

All the hostages are out now the paramedics have arrived and are taking out the injured and possible dead on stretchers. 

His mother hasn’t come out yet. 

The sinking feeling doubles. 

His eyes sting. 

He feels sick. 

Shaking hands raise up his phone to his front as shaking fingers grip it tightly to avoid dropping it and go to call his Mother. The ring comes once, then twice, then a third time to answer.

He tried again. Same response. 

Last time he’s sure she’s fine. No she is fine. Everything is fine and okay this isn’t happening everything is ok. 

Ring once. 

Ring twice. 

Third time now. 

He hears the sound of an accepted call. She’s okay!

“Mom? Mom! Oh my god! I was so worried! I was watching the news then there was an attack and I saw Katsuki’s Mum and I’d read your note-and-and- oh god I’m just” Izuku trailed off into broken sobs of happiness. Snot and tears flowing from his face, not a pretty sight but, who’s to care he’s just so relieved. 

Everything is ok. 

Everything is fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to SomeRandomShipper on Wattpad  
> Who I'm also helping to write some story's with rn over in their profile ^^  
> They even put me in one of them  
> As well as helping me with this chapter 
> 
> Also I've now got a Sarahah if you wanna comment anonymously ^^
> 
> https://zerozerosenpai.sarahah.com
> 
> Oh and check this chapter out on Wattpad I got loads of awesome art from amazing people there (link below)
> 
> https://my.w.tt/WvmPyei1FK


	12. You Are No Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

"Mum? Mum! Oh my god! I was so worried! I was watching the news then there was an attack and I saw Katsuki's Mum and I'd read your note-and-and- oh god I'm just" Izuku trailed off into broken sobs of happiness. Snot and tears flowing from his face, not a pretty sight but, who's to care he's just so relieved. 

Everything was supposed to be fine. 

Everything was supposed to be okay. 

"Mum?"

But something wasn't right. 

"I-I'm so sorry my boy..."

This was not F̣̬̙in̲e̲̗. 

"Who is this? C-can you put my Mum on my Please?" He was beginning to sound desperate, lost. 

Ev͡e͏ry̵th̨i͏ng ̛i̛s f҉iné. 

"I'm so sorry, I-I didn't, didn't make it in time" he knows that voice. 

Don't say it

"To save her" it's painfully familiar. 

Don't say i͙̰͙̼̘̳͜t̼̘̻̹̞͠. 

 

"I'm so sorry" he's heard that voice before. 

"Lair" it's hardly above a whisper. 

He knows that voice. It's so painfully familiar. He had listen to it a million times when he was younger. It was All Might. 

"I'm so terribly sorry my boy I wish I cou-"

"LIAR" it's louder this time. "You didn't even try to save her!" Is he overreacting. No he can't be. 

This man is a lie. 

He's meant to save people yet he's failed Izuku twice. He's crushed dreams and now destroyed the only person that he loved that cared. He feels so alone and small and lost. He wants his Mum, but he can't because of him. It's his fault. It's always his fault. The false hope. The shattered dreams and broken spirit. The destruction of his last connection to a normal life. A happy life or as happy as Deku could get. 

The anguish grows. It's ugly and malformed. He's screaming again. "WAS IT NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU TO CRUSH MY DREAMS? WAS IT NOT ENOUGH TO JUST TELL ME TO GIVE UP ON MYLIFE? WAS IT NOT ENOUGH TO JUST KILL ME IN THAT WAY?" He's not crying this time. 

He's cried too much now that the tears won't come even in his rage and suffering. 

"I-I-I I'm so sor-"

"NO YOU'RE NOT"

The number one has been stunned to silence. 

"You have taken everything I was a utterly destroyed it beyond recognition, you've taken everything I was and wanted to be." His voice is cold and distant. 

"You are no hero" 

He hangs up. He's numb. It doesn't feel real to him. He can't feel much right now. He's felt so much in the past instant that everything is filled and he's run out of feeling. He wants to feel safe. He wants something to assure him this is all fake. 

It's not real. 

Everything is ok. 

Everything is fine. 

He trudges down to his mothers room and burrows under her bed sheets. He can pretend everything is the same for now. Pretend nothings happened for now. He just needs rest. 

He was woken up a few hours later by frantic knocking. He didn't want to get up. The knocking didn't care though and continued louder, pounding in his head. Reluctantly he stirred and climbed out of the bed, dragging a thin cover blanket with him, and making his way towards the door. Blanket dragging and draped over his frame comfortably. 

The knocking got more annoying the closer he got. He feels terrible. He wishes he had just stayed in bed. Luckily though the person behind the door has heard his heavy footed sleep hazed steps and has stopped knocking, the only indicator they're still there is the silhouette on the glass. He pushes the key in and unlocks the door. One hand tightly holding the blanket over his shoulders, the other grasping the handle in front of him as he opens the door just a crack. 

"Oh Izuku, I'm so glad you're okay!" No you're not. "Izuku let me in please, I've got something I need to tell you" it's Mitsuki. She looks a little worse for wear. She's crying. She pushes the door open now and is letting herself in. Izuku regards her with dead looking eyes, as he closes the door behind them. Red rimmed with solid black bags and a lack of light to them. 

"I'm so sorry Izuku Inko she's- your Mum she's-" she's crying more now. She had led them both into the living room and sat them on the settee. Her hands are holding Midoriya's shoulders tightly, as if in reassurance or comfort. Izuku would be crying but he can't seem to find the tears. 

"I know" he feels it's easier if he just says it. The older Bakugou can't seem to get the words out and it's not like he's forgotten. Despite wanting to, it's kept him up most of the night. He's had little sleep. He had to come to terms with the reality of the situation, see reality for what it was. 

Nothing was ever fine. 

Nothing was ever okay. 

"I brought you some curry..." she said as she pulls away from a hug wiping some of her stray tears away. When had she hugged him. Izuku's not sure when that happened. The reminder of what had happened just...

He's not sure what it did. But he doesn't like it. He doesn't want to think about it again. 

"Thank you..." he reply's quietly to her as she goes to put the food into the kitchen informing him that there's instructions for preparation in a note on top. He's not listening much though, just trying to forget, pulling his blanket up over his head and shifting to pull his body more up onto the sofa. 

"...Izuku?" There's a hand on his back and although gentle it makes him jump. "Would you like to come over?" 

Why would he do that?

"You can see Katsuki, I'm sure he'd be happy to see you" 'Kacchan'?Happy to see him? How absolutely laughable. In fact it does manage to pull a laugh from him. An empty, hollow laugh. It's just as unsettling as the once from his meeting with the villains, but for an entirely different reason. 

"Izuku?" How concerned. "Are you okay?" Is he okay? 

IS HE OKAY?!

"You think your son will be happy to see me? Do you not know anything about your son? Do you not know what he thinks of me? Do you not know what he's done to ME?" Izuku is feeling angry. It's better than the numbness that has enveloped him prior. 

"I'm sure-"

"Your son has physical bullied me and treated me as less than dirt since I was diagnosed as quirkless. He has looked me in the eyes and told me to KILL MY SELF AND LAUGHED!" He's pulled his head out from the safety of his mothers blanket and is yelling at Mitsuki. Her shock expression and hand covering her mouth as though she's was going to be sick. She rushes from the house no longer feeling welcome. 

And the twisted happiness is back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo I gotta new story up here  
> It’s one of those fandangled ‘Izuku has a quirk’ fics! It’s got snakes and a Gorgon/monsterus like quirk if that ticks any of your boxes!  
> Here’s a link <3
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820601/chapters/31782792
> 
> Thank you for reading


	13. Not okay

Izuku Midoriya, quirkless, newly orphaned and rising villain informant was not okay. He is so far from okay. In fact, to say Izuku Midoriya was 'not doing okay' was a serious understatement. 

So much has happened in the past months that he's not even sure how he's still holding himself together, how he's still in one piece. He's not though. He has been fracturing and eroding for a long time. And the process has only just begun to speed up. 

He's being held together by thin strings, it's a wonder he's not done something drastic yet. Well, something more drastic than he's currently doing. 

You see, after several days of mourning and reflection he has decided he is going to kill All Might. Don't get him wrong though, he's not going to just 1 v 1 the guy, number one hero extraordinaire. He's grieving not stupid. However, he'd like to play a bigger role than he previously had. He wants to tear down this fake hero and false symbol, he wants a fresh start and he wants revenge for his mother and his past self. He wants the source of all his hard ships erased. 

They say you should never meet your idols. The reason for this is that you have such a pristine mental image of them that if you were to meet them it'll most likely be ruined. For Izuku the reality is much worse as every time he has come into contact with the once idol, his once visage of him is ruined further and the world around him starts to fall apart at an alarming rate. 

But Izuku knows what he has to do. Again he's in mourning but not stupid. He can still think and place puzzle pieces together. He's used his grief and anguish to fuel his drive and has set himself a plan for what he needs to do next. 

Although, there are some obstacles. First of all he is still expected to attend school and even though he's sure they'll let him off for a few days as, you know, his Mum just died. He will have to go back eventually, and he's not looking forward to it, especially after lashing out at the older Bakugou. He can only imagine how the explosion personified will take it out on him, at least he's had the decency to leave him alone so far. 

These however are just the start of the problems. There's also the lingering question of what's going to happen to him now. People have been over, official looking people. To tell him about what happened, what's going to happen. He's refused to talk to them yet though and they don't seem to be in a rush to move him along through the system yet, mentioned something about contacting his father. Not that Izuku has any memory of the man. 

So far neighbours have been keeping an eye on him and bring around whatever leftover food they have. How kind to bring him whatever cold leftover pieces they didn't want instead of going to the trouble to just make extra. He'd try make his own but the power went out not long ago too as no one was around to pay the due bill so any refrigerated food is now most likely bad and the oven won't turn on. 

He has blocked out and turned his back to the world that does not care or want him. He's not been in contact with his villain friend for days apart from the occasional reply to information distribution, ignoring any and all other questions and requests to meet up. 

He's busy planning his next move and unfortunately his current accomplice just won't fit the direction he wants to go in without being harmed, and Izuku doesn't want that, one of the only good things to happen to him in this miserable story doesn't need to be dragged down the hellish path that this Deku is building for himself. 

The action of his plan so far is dependent on many factors, the first of which being meeting up with his father. A man he knows little of other than a few passing words from his mother that didn't really tell him much other than he works over seas and not to ask. He's curious as to who this stranger 'Hizashi Midoriya' is and would like to know if he can use him in anyway. The beginnings of his plan can change depending. 

In the mean time though there's no harm in putting into motion another part of his plan. 

Lethargically raising himself, from where he had been sleeping on the settee, he stretches till he heard a satisfactory pop. Sighing gently he gets him self up and set to gathering his informant disguise. Making sure it’s all put on securely. Then grabbing some keys and unlocking the door in practices motions. 

Hesitating once he made it to the door. This is a bad idea, so he turns back and heads to the kitchen sliding open an assortment of draw to see- ah there we go- where his mother (rest her soul) kept all the sharp knifes! He’s no experience handling them but the more prepared feel they will give him and limited protection should help. 

Now feeling more sure of himself, a knife tucked safely into each boot, he heads out. He has a pub to get to. He hopes they don’t mind a customer at this time of night. 

 

A/n:  
Aaaa so sorry for the long wait I've been terribly preoccupied with all my exams so this chapter is a little rushed and more filler like so I'm sorry!!  
All my exams will be over by next week so hopefully I'll be able to get back to my bi weekly update schedule then (*⁰▿⁰*)"   
Again so sorry for the wait and thank you for your patience!


	14. Enter player 2

He has not been having a good day so far. In fact it was completely awful!

The so called 'villain' that calls himself 'chill breeze', like some sort of hero, had become a dead end in contacting the informant Rabbit. They've been searching for him for days now and Shigaraki's patience is wearing as thin as the skin he continually scratches on his neck. 

He is annoyed. 

That ridiculous excuse of a villain, their only link to this key player, is completely useless! The only thing stoping him from grabbing that pathetic man and turning him into a pile of dust slowly so he can watch him su-

"Knock knock" a voice calls, kicking the door open, note open and not off, and letting themselves in. 

'Who the hell do they think they are!!' Thinks the decay quirk user snapping his head with a glair towards the person who had entered and-

Oh...

Well this is lucky isn't it! Speak of the devil and he shall appear! Clad in a deep green rabbit hoodie, dark trousers and heavy boots, not forgetting the eternally smirking Cheshire Cat grin of a mask over his own mouth. Just who he was thinking about!

Rabbit has joined the game. Now to see if he can get him to join the party. 

"Sorry for the loud intrusion but I've been having a shit week!"complained the small informant as he walk through the thresh hold, door swinging shut behind him. Making his was up to the bar, hopping up to sit on a stool near Shigaraki, who followed him with curious eyes.

Rabbit knew what he could do with a single touch, so why sit so close. This new player gets more interesting as he goes! He just has to have him in his party, he can't not have him!

"You can't be doing your neck any good like that" oh, he had gotten excited and spaced out scratching his neck again. This rabbit sounded so concerned, that was something new he'd not experienced towards himself before, he didn't know how to react. So he just stared, blunt nails still resting by the tattered skin on his neck as he made eye contact with the informant, who only stared back with brilliant green eyes. 

"Rabbit" he said, unsure on how to start up a conversation. The green clad teen had thrown him through a loop, and he didn't know what you were meant to do in these situations. 

"Tomura" replied the boy before him head tilting with intrigue. Damn Kurogiri for letting his name slip at their last meet up. 

"What happened to your friend?" The last time he had seen the small information broker that annoying air head had insisted he come along. That Rabbit wasn't ready to attend meetings by himself yet. 

"I've come alone this time, I don't need a babysitter" there was a bite in his tone, gaze shifting to the surface in front of him. "I do however, need to ask of something though" he had continued after a beat of silence, twiddling his thumbs upon the bar counter now. 

"I thought you worked in equal exchange, what do I get out of it?" Shigaraki responded, eyes narrowed towards the other. 

"I can assure you, if I get the answer I am sure I'm going to get, the results will be most favourable for you" still fiddling with his hands on the surface in front of himself the rabbits eyes flicked over to the grey haired villain beside him. "I'd like to know if I can join you on your crusade to crush the symbol of peace, all information and abilities I possess at your disposal"

This was so much easier than he had thought trying to convince one of the best informants in the villain underground to join him would have been. Tomura didn't even have to do anything really this was all too good! His day was getting so much better!

"But I need to ask for a few other things as well" there's always a catch "I will soon be out of home, and I know next to nothing on where I will be placed next. All I ask is that I am given some form of residence during our work together, should I need it" the hand fidgeting had stopped and his word choice seemed careful and practiced but underlined with unsureness. However, Shigaraki would be damned if he, given the choice, refused. Too many bad memories and first hand experience of what may happen and he needed this one alive. 

He has not grown a heart, he tells himself. He needs the Rabbit with him and if this is how he gets their trust good. He can keep him close and more accessible. 

He accepts the young informants terms. It's not because of anything else! Everything he does is progress towards his and sensei's dream of obliterating All Might and making a new world. 

And another character unlocked to add to his party is just what he needed right now. 

_____

First part of Deku's plan fell into place. He smiled under his mask, it was all too easy to bend the older villains thoughts to meet his needs. In fact they made it all too easy! They are childish and displayed all their emotions on their sleeve. 

Not to mention the other research he had done, into people with the decay quirk. There weren't many to go through and only one case matched this villain contextual and description wise. Not a lot on him however, a few newspaper clippings, but it was enough to put together the events from there. 

Sure he was still missing a few pieces to this puzzle but based on how the meeting unraveled, his labour had been fruitful. Soon he will have to make adjustments and plan further, once more as new information on Midoriya's changing reality became available. For now though he was off home. He had some notes to get in order and things to pack.

Then after that, places to go and people to see. A father to meet and a friend to cut off. A potential new home and a villainous residence to choose between. He had a lot of work to do.


	15. Welcome home!

Izuku had taken his time walking home, a slight skip in his step. His plan was going wonderfully and he could hardly be happier in that moment, as it seemed he had nothing to worry about for the rest of the day. For once in his miserable life things were going fine and just how he wanted!

That is until he got home. 

The lights were on. He's sure he hadn't left them on. He reached up to check the handle on the front door, it's open. He's sure he locked it. Taking note of the knife still snuggly fit into his boot he slowly pushes the door open and creeps in as quietly as he can muster. 

Someone's in the kitchen, not so quietly ferreting through the fridge. There's a limited list of people it could be. Scenarios and possibilities race through his head as he makes his way towards them. Tugging off this mask, stuffing it into a pocket as well as pulling the good off. It wouldn't do to seem suspicious, this person used the front door and logically aren't a thief with how they're acting, as well as this no matter how thin the chance being somehow recognised or linked to rabbit is a no go. Although he's not much to protect with a 'secret identity' now he rather not put himself at unnecessary risk. Who knows how far word has spread of him now, who wants information and who wants to stop it. 

He reaches the doorway to the kitchen sticking close to the wall, as no not be spotted, peaking his head to see who's in the other room. Their back is facing him tall and lanky albeit a still well built form, black messy curls with red highlights not too dissimilar to the now unkept birds nest upon Izuku's own head, theirs appears more cared for however, Izuku not having done much self care since, since what happened. 

The stranger clad in comfortable looking clothes makes a dissatisfied noise pulling himself out of the fridge and closing the door, clearly not found what he was looking for now scanning counters and searching cupboards. This allowing Midoriya to get a look of his face. Freckles with stormy gray eyes. He recognises this face and it confirms his suspicions on who it is. 

"What are you doing here?" The words fall out of his mouth before he even thinks of them. He's moved to the door way now and the stranger jumped in fright at his sudden reveal. 

"Jesus Christ you almost gave me a heart attack" comes the reply. "Give you're old man a warning next time kiddo" he laughs it off, shooting a care free smile in Izuku's direction, only to get a blank look in return at his lack of proper answer. "What? No welcome home hug for dad?"

Izuku's sonic face grows a slight frown "Mum told me not to hug strangers." Because that's what this man is. He's never met him before, he knows nothing about him and visa versa. They may as well be strangers. 

"I'm not a stranger I'm your dad Hisashi Midoriya!" He exclaims arms wide open as he takes a few steps closer to his son. 

"Where were you?" Deku makes no move to get closer to the man before him, just fixes him with a calculating stair as he judges every movement. 

"I work over seas remember?" His laugh has a light nervous tone as arms fall back to his sides, his gaze shifting ever so slightly to just miss Midoriya's own and he knows he's hiding something. 

"That's no reason not to visit, why bother now?" There were no calls, no letters, no communication. If it weren't for their similarities and the odd few photos his Mum had he wouldn't even recognise this person before him. 

"Well I, you know how work is and when your mother died I-"

"What kind of job is so important you won't even speak to your own family? How come somebody had to die for you to even care, about us?" But it's not us anymore, it's just him now and he's bitter, oh so bitter. This man has no right to talk about his mother, he abandoned her for some job. 

"It's not the ideal situation but my job-" he's cut off at the mention of his job again. 

"What's so important about it that you couldn't talk to us once in almost 14 years!" His temper is rising he needs to get it under control. This man shouldn't be anyone to him, he's just a stranger, so why doesn't it feel that way. 

"Look I know your angry but please let me explain myself" Izuku just fixes him with another stair this one more heated and fiery as he attempts to put a lid on his emotions so he can better think with a clear mind. Opening his mouth now whilst they're unchecked wouldn't be wise. 

"My job is very dangerous, I didn't want either of you to get hurt, I know this doesn't make much sense and I'm not supposed to tell you about my job but with what's happened I think you at least deserve an explanation..." he trails off having sat him self down at the kitchen's island, motioning for Izuku to do the same. He does reluctantly, mouth still held shut. Hisashi begins to dig through pockets pulling out a tattered looking wallet, out of which he presents to his son the last thing he expected and probably the worst thing he could have shown him. 

"You can see where I'm going with this right? I figured it would be easier to show it to you than try put it into words haha" he's looking off to the side nervously itching the back of his head in response to his sons reaction or lack there of. Izuku is frozen staring at the all too innocent piece of plastic in front of him. 

Of course, of fucking course this would happen. Oh how the universe loves to taunt and make a joke out of his life. 

"Why didn't you stay" it comes out of his mouth again before he can stop it. 

"It was dangerous I couldn't put you two in that know of danger son" comes a calm reply as his father leans down closer to Izuku. 

"You could have saved her" a small broken voice comes. It sounds so small and miserable it pains the older Midoriya. 

'You could have saved me' comes a brief thought that isn't vocalised. 

"I don't-" he begins to try and reason. 

"But you hero's are all the same aren't you?" A tired shaky sigh follows as Izuku finally rips his gaze from the Hero licence in front of him to lock back onto his so called fathers. 

" I did what I had to protect you and your mother Son, it broke my heart to leave you but I had no choice" he reaches out to place a comforting hand on Izukus shoulder only to be pushed away. 

"You had a choice, you could have stayed you could have visited at least once! You could have at least tried to communicate with us!" How dare he try to excuse himself! He had a choice and he chose to leave them!

"I'm really sorry about all that happened it wasn't safe enough, your mother would have understood..." he tries a calming smile again not reaching out this time, knowing the other needs space. 

"'Would have?' You didn't even tell her?" The anger is eating at him, crawling up his throat. 

"Son I-"

"Stop calling me that I hardly even know who you are!" He yells jumping up from his seat. He doesn't deserve to call him what she did, he doesn't deserve to be so easily forgiven and he can't just walk in her and expect to be welcomed after what he had done? Just because he happens to be a hero!? He expected him to just pretend he'd never missed years of his life and welcome him home whole heartedly because he's some fucking hero!

"I'm your dad, but if you don't want me to call you that it's okay, how do you want me to address you?" The softening of his expression shows he thinks he's getting somewhere but the rising anger has yet do be diminished. 

"How about my name" Izuku looks him with a stiff stare as his eyes narrow. The bright red of fury edging into his vision as the pause between the reply stretches on. 

"Ah yes of course your name" a briefer flash of panic crosses Hisashi's face that Deku only just catches. 

"Say it"

"What?" Another flash of panic that's hurriedly masked with confusion and a wavering chuckle. 

"My name I want you so say it" he feels the tug of a smile at the slight squirming reaction it gets as his eyes pierce into the older Midoriya.

"Oh of course your name haha how silly of me!" He doesn't continue after that but it's fruitless they both know the other knows what's happening here. Izuku is messing with him like a cat plays with a mouse. However this act of dragging it out also feeds the red that's filling up his vision. 

"You don't know what it is do you? You don't know anything about me! Do you even care?-" 

"Of course I care-"

"Shut up! You heroes are all the same! You don't care about me and you didn't care about Mum!"

Smack

He hit him, that man hit him. With enough for to knock him over slightly. 

How dare he. 

"You will shut your mouth you ungrateful child! I didn't have to come back here because your mother went and got herself killed! I came back here from my hero job to check on you because I was being hounded down to! The least you could do is be a little bit great full I came all this fucking way-" his trigger shouting doesn't get much further. 

The smack had pushed Rabbit over the edge. The red that had been reaching into his sight and crawling up his back and throat finally spilt over into a vicious furiosity. The harsh words that followed were little but static and fans to the flame. 

The knife he had fit snugly in his boot and the way in which he'd recoiled and fell complimented each other. He pulled out the weapon carefully with out being notice by the other who was bearing down and shouting at him with hot breath. One quick swift motion up wards, first covered as though he were just standing back up, evolved into a thrust of a knife aimed and executed perfectly straight through the olders throat before being yanked out as they feel uselessly to the floor in a gargling heap. 

Swift and efficient. Killing quickly and disabling their fire breathing quirk. Not clean though hitting main arteries caused an access amount of blood. Of which now painted the young greenetts hands, puddled at his shoes and had sprayed onto his hair and face on the initial attack. 

Now he just stands there. Cheshire Cat grin in place and dilated pupils just looking down at the body he had made and the blood he had spilt. 

He killed his dad. But he hardly knows him so he can't really feel a loss. His eyes catch the plastic card, still sat untouched by the events, on the table. 

He killed a Hero, and now there's no going back for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support and the lovely follows! Seriously this fic is doing crazy well!
> 
> Thank you everybody who reads my fic I honestly love you all and I'm super surprised and proud of how well it's doing! I really didn't think it was that good but all your compliments are lovely and really help me feel better about my capabilities!  
> Due to article 13 tho I am unsure of how it will effect the future of this fan fiction as everything surrounding it is unclear and nobody knows if it will effect the Uk as we are leaving the Eu :/  
> Just informing you incase article 13 does get through and I am cut off from my access to Wattpad or Ao3
> 
> As a result tho, extra long chapter for you this is almost 2,000 words!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Also as an after thought  
> Don't ask what's up with a good 75% of the comments, I've lost track of what's going on in a good amount of threads that are still going from previous chapters.


End file.
